


Without A Care

by thiective



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, DOE!Kamui, DOE!Kamui is a brat, Established Relationship, It's only Kamui that's been aged up, Kamui gives zero fucks in obeying Kanoe, M/M, PWP, Sakurazukamori!Subaru, Subaru lowkey agrees, everyone else is in the same age as canon, hokuto is alive and is a seal, seishiro is dead in this au by subaru's hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiective/pseuds/thiective
Summary: You can’t tell me you didn’t want to try it, your eyes have always been honest.
Relationships: Shirou Kamui/Sumeragi Subaru
Comments: 13
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Kamui is aged up to eighteen in this au.
> 
> Extra-Note: X and its characters belonged to CLAMP.
> 
> Extra-Extra-Note: This work is unbeta'd, which means run-off, wordy sentences.

If Kamui were honest, he would have said that Promised Day is a bit of a bore. It's not that he does not care for what the Earth had wanted. It didn't matter to him how many humans have perished like tiny ants underneath a crumbling kingdom, but from how the world is ravaged by selfish humans alone. Kotori’s sibling should have already picked up the wishes if there wasn’t a cloud of uncertainty that hangs around him like a fog. Dreams are only for wistful thinkers after all. It’s almost amusing how his young childhood friend is struggling.

“You don’t seem to be the type to stay around and observe people from afar,” Subaru said as he lands on the roof where Kamui is perched on. Kamui looks over his shoulder, watches as Sakurazukamori arrives gracefully. Almost like he’s the devil himself. 

“I was bored. Kanoe seems to be insistent that we should win this war.” Kamui said offhandedly. Subaru hums and walks closer until he’s behind the leader of the Dragon of Earth. His arm slips around Kamui’s waist, tugging the boy to his chest.

“Did she offer you the same offer again?” Kamui shrugs against Subaru. Not particularly caring for how many times Kanoe had offered to sleep with him and obey her every command like a good little puppet.

“She did. Unfortunately for her, I have no interest in letting her use me candidly when her wish clashes with the Earth’s.” Kamui said absently. Subaru hums, his gloved fingers tracing the curve of his neck. “How did your meeting go?”

“My twin has been insistent that I should leave, that I don’t have to participate anymore.” Kamui tilts his head slightly, letting Subaru touch more of his skin. The Dragon of Earth can feel the onmyouji’s glove fingers trace their way up to his unruly hair, scratching gently against his scalp. “I refused to do so. I decided that it wouldn’t matter what would happen after the Promised Day.” Kamui lets out a low hum, almost to the purr from the pleasant scratches as his eyes flutter closed. 

“You have chosen to stay, even after knowing that if I win, you and every human, including me, will perish,” Kamui murmurs as he glances up to see Subaru’s green and gold eyes. Kamui wonders what the future will have in store for them, even though their fates had already been sealed. He feels Subaru’s arm tighten around him, the onmyouji nuzzles into his neck. 

“Yes,” Subaru whispers into his skin, almost like a lover’s caress. A slight flush rises on Kamui’s face. He wonders how long ago it has been since he first met the onmyouji. He vaguely remembers that no one was supposed to see the Sakurazukamori, knowing the very identity of the Sakurazukamori is enough of a reason for a death sentence.

“As curious as I am about your reason for staying, I think we should do something a little human.” Kamui traces his fingers idly on Subaru’s arm around him. It’s honest, if not a little, curious how the Sakurazukamori became attached to him.

“Like what?” Subaru can feel the fluttering beat of Kamui’s pulse beneath his lips. A small smirk spread over Kamui’s lips. 

“Giving in to your baser instincts.” Subaru stiffens in surprise. Kamui turns around in the onmyouji’s arms, tracing a finger down Subaru’s jawline. 

“Kamui, what are you asking-” Kamui’s smirk widens, he backs Subaru to the wall near the fire exit. Pressing a single finger on the Sakurazukamori’s lips.

“I know what I’m asking,” Kamui murmurs, bluntly, as he dips his face close to Subaru’s. “I’ve seen your wish, I’ve seen the way you’ve looked at me~” His thumb runs over the seam of Subaru’s lips. It’s a gamble in how much he is pushing, but he wants to see if Subaru will take the offer. At least before tomorrow morning. Arashi had warned him that tomorrow was the deciding factor, yet it’s also the day where she cannot see further than the two futures that were presented before them. Kamui had calmly accepted it instead of worrying over it. Would it matter that they live? Probably not.

“We can do this all night and not doing anything or do it without any  _ regrets _ since the world that humanity knows will end indefinitely.” Kamui’s fingernail traces its way lightly to the onmyouji’s neck, over his black collar, tracing an idle path to Subaru’s heart. He dips his head to Subaru’s neck and nips sharply on the beating pulse, drawing a sharp inhale.

“Think of it as catharsis if you will.” Kamui breathes the words as he drew away from the Sakurazukamori, putting a few feet between them. Taking in how Subaru is looking at him in surprise, the emotions swimming beneath the dual eyes of green and gold, and looking a little ruffled. “So what will it be~?”

A stuttering breath leaves Subaru’s lips, he swallows as he looks over Kamui’s outfit. In the black leather jacket, the white shirt and blue jeans and black sneakers. A set of clothes that makes Kamui looks unfairly attractive amongst the city lights and the moon. “Only if you tell me what is your wish.” Kamui blinks, his smirk contains a smirk of amusement.

“Is that all? What if it’s not the one you wanted to hear?” Subaru raises an eyebrow, reaches for Kamui’s wrist and tugs him back, winding an arm around his leader’s waist.

“It wouldn’t matter to me, I still want to hear it.” Kamui blinks. His fingers reaching up and cards his fingers through Subaru’s bangs, to which Subaru leans into Kamui’s palm.

“Where?” It was a singular question that’s enough to bring a rush of a feeling in Subaru as he takes in the mischief and the gleam of excitement in Kamui’s violet eyes. The feral gleam gone from Kamui’s beautiful eyes. An expression that is never the less enchanting as other expressions Subaru had managed glimpse from his leader. The onmyouji idly wonders if this is what Kamui would be if there wasn’t an apocalyptic prophesy looming over their heads. It’s dizzying.

“Where do  _ you _ want to go?” A coy smile spreads over Kamui’s lips, he angles his face up, standing on his toes, his lips centimetres from Subaru’s. The onmyouji can feel the ghost of Kamui’s breath touching his lips.

“Anywhere as long as we get to have  _ fun _ as if it were our last.” Kamui soft purr brings a shiver down Subaru’s spine. The urge to seal the gap between hard to ignore and Subaru finds he couldn’t ignore it any longer. He closes it, feels Kamui’s warm and soft lips pressed against his. Mesmerizing as the soft gasp Kamui drew in, his leader’s arms wrapped around his neck as he pressed close. Moulding his body against Subaru’s, and Subaru’s hand left Kamui’s wrist to cup his leader’s face. Humming into his leader’s mouth, lips moving against each other with slow heat before breaking the kiss. 

“ _ Home _ then.” Subaru breaths. His fingers curl around Kamui’s hand as he tugs his leader back to their apartment in Koto City. Far from Shinjuku where the onmyouji has a strong suspicion where his twin resides. Landing on the balcony floor with Kamui, he slides the balcony door open and lets himself and Kamui in after toeing their shoes off. Sliding the balcony door shut, Subaru only has a second to react when Kamui presses him against the glass. His leader’s mouth seeking his, his fingers pushing Subaru’s trench coat off of his shoulders.

As soon as the trench coat slid off, pooling behind Subaru, Subaru’s fingers weave into Kamui’s hair. Keeping his former leader steady, close, as he deepens the kiss. The onmyouji traces the seam of Kamui’s lips with his tongue, humming low as he licks into it as soon as Kamui’s parts his lips with a soft keen moan. It’s enough for hands starting to tugging each other’s clothes off, and it's a naked Subaru walking an equally naked Kamui back to their bedroom. A bedroom where they haven’t done anything beyond kissing, making out with one another, sleeping next to each other. 

Kamui feels the back of his legs bumps into their bed, right before being pushed on top of it. Subaru’s eyes look over him after climbing on top of him, takin in the slightly flushed cheeks, the kissed bruised lips, the lust and the softness in his leader’s violet eyes. A side that Kamui carefully had kept hidden amongst everyone, including amongst the Dragons of Earth. Subaru remembers the first time, as an Angel, how he had met Kamui the first time. The dispassionate look in Kamui’s violet eyes, cold, apathetic. There isn’t a hint of sadistic glee in them. It was more of a dissatisfaction of being chained into a secret war he had no wished to partake. 

The deciding point on what made Kamui more interesting to Subaru was when he pressed his sword through the Dragon of Heaven’s kin. The bittersweet smile on Kamui’s lips, even after becoming the executioner to one Monou Kotori. There is a hint of grief, if not an apologetic shine in Kamui’s eyes as the life in Kotori’s eyes fades. Never the less, this has sparked an intrigued (even if it is morbid) in Subaru. 

“You aren’t paying attention~” Kamui murmurs. His hand cupping the back of Subaru’s neck, tugging the onmyouji down and nips the hollow of his neck. A low groan rumbles from Subaru’s chest, the sting of pain easily mingles with the pleasant heat that flares inside of him.

“My apologies, I was admiring _ you _ .” Subaru's answer got an eye roll and darken flush from the esper beneath him. A teasing smirk over Kamui’s lips, there is a coy gleam in Kamui’s eyes.

“Well then, make sure to take it as time well spent~” Kamui arches beneath Subaru, take one of Subaru’s hands and glides it down his front.

“Ka- _ Kamui _ ~” Subaru breathes, his voice strained. His eyes watching as Kamui’s hand guides his down Kamui’s body, over his chest. Skimming down a peaked nipple that draws a delicious gasp from Kamui’s lips, down to a cock that starts to harden.

“You can’t tell me you didn’t want to try it, your eyes have always been honest~” Kamui purrs at him, rocking into Subaru’s hand slightly. Then he breathlessly gasps, in a soft, sensual tone that sparks the need. The need to do  _ wicked _ things to his lover and make them both feel  _ alive _ . Subaru’s hand strokes his leader’s cock at the same time as Kamui’s hand. Noticing how the tip of Kamui’s cock starts to glisten with precum, how hard his lover feels underneath his fingertips.

“Tease,” Subaru murmurs. His voice tainted with lust and he crushes his lips with Kamui’s. His eyes flutter shut in pleasure as Kamui’s fingers weave into his hair, mussing it up in disarray from its neat look. The gentle scratches against his scalp bring a shiver down Subaru’s spine, a low hum resounding from his throat. The curl of satisfaction settles warm in his belly as he teases Kamui’s cock with a press of his thumb on the slit, rubbing tantalizing circles on the head, earning him a keen whine that he effortlessly swallows. “how long have you been waiting to say that?”

“I can  _ -ah!- _ answer that but you will need to  _ -mm- _ convince me to say it truthfully~” Kamui’s hips buck into Subaru’s teasing hand. His lips containing a teasing smirk.

“And if I win this game?” Subaru looks at Kamui interestedly and with desire. Taking in the pleasure written on his lover’s face, how he arches into his touch  _ alone _ . 

“I’ll  _ grant _ you one wish you like for me to grant.” Kamui breathes. Subaru’s heart skips a beat. Such tantalizing words, tempting, is enough to make him tempted to hear more of those moans, the soft gasps from Kamui’s sinful lips. 

If there is a wish that Subaru wants to be granted, as of now, is to go  _ where _ Kamui goes after Promised Day. 

Subaru’s hands find the condom in the bedside drawer, the lube next to it. It isn’t about the world anymore, it’s just them not caring how it will end. Only tangible, the fleeting moment to take what has been robbed from them and bring back a sense of normalcy that can dull the apathy. A night to be human without the need to care about the deciding factor for Promised Day, their duties, or becoming grim reapers to humankind.

Kamui whimpers are the song that anchors Subaru to the reality as he slides in a slick finger into Kamui’s puckered entrance once he parts his slender legs. His lover arching his back elegantly, like a violin’s bow strung tight, and Subaru experimentally slides a single finger against Kamui’s inner walls. Teasing, pressing against it gently before slowly thrusting the digit and letting his lover adjust to the intrusion. As soon as Kamui nods, confirming for Subaru to continue, he adds in a second slicked finger. Scissoring, stretching the walls, and thrusting them steadily into Kamui that Kamui’s body jolts. A low groan falls from Kamui’s lips, and Subaru couldn’t look away without the feeling of wanting to give himself to Kamui. A feeling that’s foreign to him, even when he had thought about giving his heart to Seishiro back then. 

There is something as alluring as sweat clinging to his body, heat coursing through him with arousal churning hot inside of him at the sight of Kamui  _ writhing _ to the pleasure. To when Subaru’s hand shakily takes his cock after covering it with a condom and teases Kamui’s entrance. 

Subaru is sure this isn’t penance or atonement, even with his cock is slowly pushing into Kamui’s willing body. Watching his face with bated breath to see if there is any pain present on Kamui’s beautiful face. There wasn’t, even when he’s fully sheathed inside of Kamui. He can hear their shallow breaths, captivated by Kamui’s flushed expression. How his lover walls pillowed around his girth, clenching in and around him. The Sakurazukamori’s breath falters when Kamui leans up and traces his tongue on his lips.

“If you aren’t going to  _ move _ , then shall I do it myself~?” It’s a tease. Subaru knows it. Kamui  _ knows _ it. Yet it’s enough for Subaru’s hands to seek out Kamui’s, twining his fingers with his, and pressing them into the mattress.

“As much as I would like that,” Subaru dips his head and nips on Kamui’s full, lower lip sharply. Drawing a sharp inhale from his leader’s lips. “I think I prefer to do it  _ myself _ .” Then Subaru’s hips move, grinds into Kamui’s, and Kamui’s moans  _ rose _ to a new volume.

Subaru decides then, this is one of the better ways to make use of his lover’s bratty mouth.


	2. Snip I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You aren’t him, you don’t need to be him. Not when you are around me.”
> 
> Timeline: On Christmas Eve

Soft lips pressed against his neck, teasing the flesh. Elegant fingers gliding up his arms, and Kamui arches with a low moan from the sharp bite on the juncture of his neck. Pain and pleasure rushing their way down to the pool hot in his core.

“Tease~” Kamui growls out and Subaru huff of laughter rings through the room like silver bells.

“And yet you are still here, you aren’t _afraid_ of me.” Kamui snorts. Amusement glitters in his violet eyes.

“You know as well as I do, that you are the _last_ thing I’m afraid of.” Subaru raises an eyebrow, and he inhales a sharp gasp as Kamui’s hips move beneath him. Brushing along hardened arousal beneath Subaru’s slacks. “In fact,” Kamui purrs as he manages to flip their positions around. His fingers finding Subaru’s, pressing his hands into the pillows beside the onmyouji’s head. “all I want for _Christmas_ is to fuck you.”

“And you think it’ll happen tonight?” Subaru asks, his voice straining underneath the heat and lust building beneath his skin. Kamui’s lips twist into a smirk.

“Wouldn’t you like to know~” Kamui’s voice is lowered into a low pitch, pure sin tainting it with ease. He rolls his hips into Subaru’s, watching as the onmyouji slowly comes undone. Easily testing his patience. “However, both of us know that it’s not exactly the _time_ we should do this~”

Subaru grits his teeth, barely stopping a low keen whine when Kamui pulls away slightly. His body buzzing, his eyes catching sight of violet eyes looking over him. Almost hungrily before they landed on his gold eye. The action nearly makes Subaru reflexively flinch, almost wanting to cover his eye until Kamui bestows a kiss to his eyelid. Stunning the Sakurazukamori.

“You _aren’t_ him, you _don’t_ need to be him. Not when _you_ are around me.” And this side of Kamui, this is the side of Kamui that Subaru already knows he’s hopelessly attracted to.

“He’s a _part_ of me.” Kamui cants his head, looking at him with a curious look before tilting Subaru’s head up and nipping sharply on his bottom lip. Almost as if out of retaliation. The low moan from Subaru’s lips is enough of a reward.

“And? He’s _eclipsing_ who you really are.” Kamui whispers. “He’s your _past_ , not your present _or_ future.” The Dragon of Earth’s leader traced the hardened arousal, his lips millimetres from Subaru’s. Hot puffs of breaths tickling Subaru’s lips that he could barely suppress the shiver.

“And you’ll know this because?” Subaru breathes. Call it curiosity or a stupidly courageous question in asking his leader. The one he’s currently making out with, heatedly. The one who’s being an endless tease and making his heart thump with excitement.

“Wishes can change. No matter how others think that there is only one true wish, not everything is _engrained_ in stone as one is lead to believe.” A faint fond smile flickers its way to existence on Kamui’s lips and Subaru feels entranced by it. It’s rare on his leader’s face, different than all the mirthless smirks and disinterested frowns he so usually presents. “Advice from an old, _departed_ friend.”

Now this part, he’s curious about. He thinks over Kamui’s words, trying to find a deeper meaning in them. None came to mind, other than the sinking feeling. Then it clicks, his eyes looking back at Kamui’s eyes. Noticing a fond and peaceful gleam in his violet eyes.

“You’re-” A finger pressed against his lips. A fond smile on Kamui’s lips, then his leader closed the gap, sealing his lips with his.

“You don’t have to choose now.” Subaru swallows, pulling his leader tight against him. Mood gone, he’s left with a choice. Kamui is giving him a choice. To stay or to stop.

“You don’t have to do this.” Subaru breathes into Kamui’s bare shoulder. “The future that Kanoe-san told us-”

“-is _flawed_.” Subaru’s arms tightened around Kamui’s petite form. “You need to listen to what I have to tell you.” Kamui dips his head, warm lips pressed to his ear and Subaru could barely suppress the shiver.

“Everything has to happen for a reason, including all us becoming the participants of a war that should not have come.” This is a lot to take in. Does this mean that this year was not when it should end? He files the information away and tries to distract himself. Pushing all thoughts of Promised Day slowly approaching in just a few months.

And perhaps, somewhere in the heavens and maybe Seishirou for all their twisted ideals are thinking of this as entertainment. That he should go through countless pain until he reaches the peace or content he desires. Not today.

“I’ll figure out a way. You don’t have to do _that_ on that day.” It’s a vow, a promise. It’s enough to surprise Kamui when Subaru takes his hand and pressed a kiss to the back of his palm.

Kamui looks at him with wide eyes, a look that’s almost innocent with a pink blush blooming beneath them. He tugs on his hand, but Subaru’s hand around it is firm. Then Kamui glances away, avoiding his eyes.

“Had I known you’ll do that, I wouldn’t have told you about it.” The corner of Subaru’s lips twitched, almost curling up into a smile.

“Then why did _you_?” Subaru teases and Kamui stiffens, his violet eyes avoiding his.

“You aren’t like the others. You _deserved_ to know.” For some reason, that answer makes Subaru deliriously happy. Enough to reward Kamui a sharper nip, a darker bruise on his neck where his pulse is beating frantically like a humming bird’s heartbeat.

The icing of the cake when they went to the Diet Building the next day, is Kanoe’s glower when she sees the bruise on Kamui’s neck. Trying not to be smug about it, as Subaru found out, was _challenging_.


End file.
